


Emerald Eyes

by Were_is_my_self_control



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Were_is_my_self_control/pseuds/Were_is_my_self_control
Summary: Mia finds Nora playing the piano
Relationships: Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This song is Emerald Eyes by anson seabra

As Mia was walking through star labs she heard music coming from the cortex but it didnt sound like the radio, it sounded live Mia quietly peeked her head in and was shocked to see it was Nora singing and playing the piano.

"The summer night, the fading light, the perfect place, the perfect time to take you somewhere we both want to go, a starry drive in mid July park the car turn off the lights and venture through a field out on our own."

Mia felt like she was intruding but she couldnt walk away even if she tried.

"The birds they sang a melody my heart was keeping time and we were dancing on the edge of something new slow at first but still it seems that we'll go down in history as lovers from the start just me and you, I've spent a thousand night lost in your emerald eyes, lost in a place where I know you can see my soul make me lose track of time you and your emerald eyes finally found a place that I can call my home."

It was then that Nora noticed Mia and tried to stand in front of the piano.  
"Hi." Mia said  
"Hey, so how long were you standing there."  
"Not long."  
"I didn't know you played." Mia said while gesturing to the piano  
"Yeah I usually dont play that often." Nora responded  
"Why?" Mia asked  
"I'm not that good."  
"Not that good Nora do you even hear yourself that was beautiful."  
"Yeah well so are you." Nora said  
Mia froze while Nora started babbling.  
"I-im sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable my mouth runs away from my brain some times"  
"Nora." Mia said calmly  
"I-I mean you probably get called beautiful on a daily basis"  
"Nora." Mia said a bit louder  
"B-but your my friend and its probably weird n-not weird but strange right"  
"NORA!" Mia shouted  
"Hmm."  
"Its not weird or strange I actually think it's kinda cute, your a cute short bean."  
"How can you call me short and still compliment me at the same time."  
"Its a talent." Mia said smirking  
It was then that Mia realized she had a big lesbian crush on Nora. Nora already knew that she had a crush on Mia it was obvious to most people that were in the same room with them.  
"So was that song dedicated to someone." Mia asked  
"Yeah."  
"Cool"  
"Aren't you gonna ask who it is"  
"Sure who."  
"Yeah a total badass named Mia Smoak"  
At that Mia smiled and blushed  
"Mia."  
"Yeah"  
"I'm gonna kiss you now"  
"Ok."  
Nora Walked up to Mia, stood on tippytoes to plant a soft kiss on Mia's lips.  
"Wow" Mia said breathlessly  
"Wow" Nora agreed  
"So, Nora, wanna go on a date with me?" Mia asked nervously  
"Yes" Nora answered  
"Ok cool, how about tommorow at 7"  
"That works for me"  
"Cool see you then"  
"Bye Mia"  
"Bye Nora"  
Both women were smiling for the rest of the day. -The end-

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic hope you enjoyed it


End file.
